


Revelations

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razberrycreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razberrycreme/gifts).



It was the second he hit the General, not a moment earlier, when Quatre realized he was in love with Trowa.

He was so stunned by the revelation that he let the Preventers secure his hands with handcuffs behind his back and relieve him of his gun without protest. The General stood up slowly, his lip was bleeding, the skin red and already swelling. Quatre wasn't surprised when the General spit a tooth into his own hand and glared murderously at him.

"You will pay for this," the General said, and then turned back to the other Preventers. "Throw Captain Winner in the brig."

The brig was located in one of the sublevels of Preventers' HQ, just next to the temporary holding cells. There were only two open bared cells to discipline Preventer agents and they were almost always empty.

After Quatre's hands were uncuffed and the agents left the brig, he settled on the narrow cot, looking up at the ceiling. He had just hit a General. As Duo would say, he was in deep shit. However, Quatre was more concerned about the reason why he had reacted so violently. The General had called Quatre to his office to discuss a strategy to bring down a prostitution ring. Jokingly, the General had suggested sending in their infiltration expert since, as he had said, 'Captain Barton would look good on his back with his legs spread.' Just remembering those words made Quatre clench his hands into fists and wish that the General was here so he could slug him again.

Now, Quatre understood that what he felt for Trowa was more than friendship. He didn't know what he would have done of the General had made the same insinuation about any of the other pilots but he liked to think that he would have acted in a more intelligent manner. Instead, he had been impulsive and gotten himself thrown in the damn brig.

It didn't matter, Quatre thought to himself. As soon as he was released – which judging by the General's missing tooth could take a few days – he was going to make sure the General regretted even thinking such things about Trowa. Quatre had made people file for bankruptcy in less than a day before, and he had no problem doing it again. General or not, the bastard was going down.

Plotting revenge was good, it kept Quatre busy and allowed him to ignore the question in the back of his head, one he didn't want to be asking himself…

 _What now?_


End file.
